Intravascular catheters are used in a wide variety of relatively non-invasive medical procedures. Such intravascular catheters may be used for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes. Generally, an intravascular catheter allows a physician to remotely perform a medical procedure by inserting the catheter into the vascular system of the patient at a location that is easily accessible and thereafter navigating the catheter to the desired target site. By this method, virtually any target site in the patient's vascular system may be remotely accessed, including the coronary, cerebral, and peripheral vasculature.
The distance between the access site and the target site is often in excess of 100 cm. The inside diameter of the vasculature at the access site is often less than 2 cm, and the inside diameter of the vasculature at the target site is often less than 0.5 cm. Accordingly, intravascular catheters must be relatively long and thin. Furthermore, in order to navigate through the patient's tortuous vascular system, intravascular catheters must be very flexible. It is also desirable that intravascular catheters be relatively soft in order to minimize the probability of damaging vascular tissue.
Intravascular catheters typically have a radiopaque portion and are guided through the patient's vascular system with the assistance of x-ray fluoroscopy. A physician may manipulate the proximal end of the catheter and fluoroscopically monitor the corresponding movement of the distal end of the catheter. It is desirable that intravascular catheters be sufficiently radiopaque along their length and particularly at their distal end such that the physician is able to clearly monitor the progress of the catheter as it is being advanced from the vascular access site to the vascular target site.
After the intravascular catheter has been navigated through the patient's vascular system with the distal end thereof adjacent the target site, the catheter may be used for various diagnostic and/or therapeutic purposes. Frequently, diagnostic and therapeutic techniques require the infusion of fluids through the catheter. For example, it may be desirable to inject radiopaque contrast media through the catheter to provide enhanced fluoroscopic visualization for diagnostic purposes, or to inject pharmaceutical solutions (i.e., drugs) to the target site for therapeutic purposes. In order to maintain a fluid path, it is desirable that intravascular catheters be sufficiently resistant to kinking. In addition, because such fluids are delivered under pressure, it is also desirable that intravascular catheters be sufficiently resistant to bursting.
To satisfy some of these desirable features, prior art intravascular catheters have utilized a reinforcement structure such as a braid or coil disposed between an inner tubular polymer layer and an outer tubular polymer layer. A braid reinforcement structure may provide high resistance to bursting and improve the connection integrity between individual shaft segments. A coil reinforcement structure may provide adequate resistance to ovaling and kinking.
Some types of prior art intravascular catheters also utilize longitudinal or axial members to impart stiffness to the catheter shaft. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,092 to Webster discloses an intravascular catheter having a braid reinforcing mesh and longitudinal warp members. The longitudinal warp members are intended to provide increased bending stiffness and thus permit reductions in the wall thickness and/or softer materials for the inner and outer tubes. The warp members are interwoven with the braid such that warp members alternate under or over the braid mesh. Because the braid reinforcing mesh is disposed between an inner polymeric layer and an outer polymeric layer, portions of the longitudinal warp members are disposed between the braid reinforcing mesh and the adjacent polymeric layer.
With this arrangement, the adjacent polymeric layer may conform to the longitudinal warp members so as to create radial protrusions running the length of the catheter. A protrusion along the inside surface of the catheter may not be desirable because it may create friction or bias with devices inserted therein (e.g., guidewires). A protrusion along the outside surface of the catheter may not be desirable because it may create friction, bias or prevent adequate sealing with devices that the catheter is inserted into (e.g., introducer sheaths, compression fittings, etc.).
Also with this arrangement, the adjacent polymeric layer may become fixed to the longitudinal warp members as it conforms thereto. Fixing the longitudinal warp members to the adjacent polymeric layer may not be desirable because it may limit relative movement and flexure therebetween. Limiting relative movement and flexure may cause excessive stiffness in one or more planes of flexure. This may cause difficulties in manipulating and navigating the catheter through tortuous vasculature, which is clearly undesirable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide the advantages of a longitudinal or axial member without creating a protrusion and without fixing the axial member to the adjacent polymeric layer.